


Порошки по "Дживсу и Вустеру"

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M, порошки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Было напиано на ЗФБ-2019.





	Порошки по "Дживсу и Вустеру"

**Author's Note:**

> Было напиано на ЗФБ-2019.

всё ближе ближе объясненье  
слиянье душ союз сердец  
но вдруг вудхауз ставит точку  
конец

портрет молочник статуэтка  
ого набрался целый лист  
подумать только дживс я реци  
дивист

я не из тех кто служит слугам  
ну разве только одному  
и то как дань его большому  
уму

питайся дживс треска ставрида  
лосось селёдка окунь язь  
сэр я люблю совсем не рыбу  
а вас

моя любовь не струйка дыма  
сказал мне дживс на склоне дня  
и томным взором посмотрел на  
меня

мы не поедем в костарику  
и не надейся не проси  
ах дживс помолвка передумал  
спаси

мой камердинер совершенен  
непревзойдён непостижим  
особенно когда в постели  
лежим

я говорил что для хозяев  
потребна твёрдая рука  
не помешает также твёрдый  
кхакха

не нахожу нигде я места  
я пропадаю караул  
уже минута как у дживса  
отгул

от тёток зло нужны законы  
чтоб приструнить их наконец  
не то чуть что и берти сразу  
супец

прощай сказал бертрам ты гибнешь  
но сердцем бережно храним  
и дживс отправил новый галстук  
в камин

прелестной прелести прелестный  
а дальше сэр не тот размер  
но он о вас о мой прелестней  
ший сэр

сэр этот галстук неуместен  
он словно в сердце остриё  
снимите срочно и туда же  
бельё

я много миль пилил под ливнем  
насилуя велосипед  
а дживс сказал что это шутка  
о нет

я кучу миль крутил педали  
промок как в озере мангуст  
но дживс сказал так было надо  
ну пусть

у флоренс крей стальная воля  
незыблемей земной оси  
о дживс мне боязно и страшно  
спаси

у маделин изящный профиль  
а вместо мозга тарарам  
но крайний снова почемуто  
бертрам

в гонории клокочет сила  
движенья скупы и просты  
но берти снова почемуто  
в кусты

финкноттл огастус славный парень  
на бинго обижаться грех  
и берти снова отдуваться  
за всех

у тёти далии не голос  
а трубы страшного суда  
любой бы тут стащил корову  
о да

потеет лоб белеют щёки  
немеет в ужасе нога  
мне страшно страшно это тётя  
ага

всегда влюблён товарищ бинго  
вокруг так много милых дам  
и часто вместо купидона  
бертрам


End file.
